Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{1}{4} \times -0.83 \times 30\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.83 = -\dfrac{8.3}{10} = -\dfrac{83}{100} $ $ 30\% = \dfrac{30}{100} = \dfrac{3}{10} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{83}{100} \times \dfrac{3}{10} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{83}{100} \times \dfrac{3}{10}} = \dfrac{1 \times -83 \times 3} {4 \times 100 \times 10} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{4} \times -\dfrac{83}{100} \times \dfrac{3}{10}} = -\dfrac{249}{4000} $